The Lion King Series
by JesusFreak9
Summary: Simba and Nala takes you into their past when they were children. But there are more unexpected...
1. Default Chapter

The Possibilities  
  
  
  
Narrator (While African vocals sing); the great circle has risen and young Simba and Nala have just woken up.  
  
Simba; (yawns) Nala, it's time to get up! (Simba nudges Nala) Nala? NALA!  
  
Nala; (yawns and stretches) Simba, it's early, and I mean REALLY early!  
  
Simba; C'mon, you do want to skip your "Polite Lioness" lesson, don't you?  
  
Nala; of course! It's just that I'm tired.  
  
Simba; you can take a nap later. Right now, it's partaay!  
  
Nala smiled and followed Simba out of the cave onto the top of Pride Rock. They sat down and gazed out on the Pride Lands.  
  
Simba; When I'm king, I'm gonna be the best king (Simba starts talking really fast) ever to touch bare ground, and I will rule everything you say and do, plus, we can paint Christy's nails!  
  
Nala (laughing); what did you say?  
  
Simba; never mind! Look! There is a few lion cubs over there!  
  
They hurried over to the cubs.  
  
Nala; what's going on?  
  
Sam; There is a rumor that says there is a mysterious creature walking around.  
  
Tanya; Yeah! And we're going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Simba; May we join?  
  
The cubs huddled.  
  
Bonnie; Ok!  
  
Simba and Nala smiled big at each other.  
  
Tanya; so what are we standing around for? Let's go!  
  
They all hurried to the elephant graveyard.  
  
Jenna; In the next chapter Kiara and Kovu will join the cubs. I know, they aren't alive yet, but I just want to experiment. 


	2. Chapter two

Jenna; I've got one review that asked if this was after Simba defeats Scar, no, they're still cubs, and before the stampede.  
  
Chapter two; Tanya has a hairball  
  
As the young cubs were traveling, Kovu and Kiara ran up to them.  
  
Kiara; Hey! What's up guys?  
  
Nala; we're going to an elephant graveyard.  
  
Kovu; COOL!  
  
Simba; shhhh! Not so that the grownups can hear you!  
  
Kovu; Sorry!  
  
Tanya suddenly walked up to Simba and rubbed against him.  
  
Tanya; Do you want to go to this place I can show you after this? It's like magic!  
  
Simba; I, I, NO!  
  
Tanya; oh c'mon, it'll be fun!  
  
Simba; Sorry, Nala and I are going to chase antelope after this.  
  
Tanya; Gees, you'd rather go with her than with me? Boy, you need a hobby!  
  
Simba; She's my friend!  
  
Tanya; yeah, more like a nasty hairball!  
  
Nala; Hey, BACK OFF!  
  
Tanya threw her head back to find Nala.  
  
Nala; He said he doesn't want to go!  
  
Tanya (to Nala); Look, hairball, Simba is mine!  
  
Nala; Not when I'm around!  
  
Tanya; Well, we'll just see about that!  
  
Tanya ran up to the others.  
  
Simba; Thanks Nala, I could have been fanning her by now!  
  
Nala; No big, just remember to keep an eye on her; she's a big monster herself! 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three: The Elephant Graveyard  
  
Narrator: So Simba and Nala followed the other cubs to the elephant graveyard. But suddenly, it came to think that one of the cubs could be the enemy, or not.  
  
Sam: This is it, the elephant graveyard!  
  
Simba: Whoa, this is cool!  
  
Bonnie: May I please get everyone's attention; it comes to my mind that we should watch carefully for clues. I know, of course we have to. But one of us here has not the guts to admit that he or she is a murderer, a thief, or an outlander.  
  
Everyone stared at each other suspiciously. Simba gulped, what if everyone thought he was a murderer?  
  
Nala: So let me get this straight. There is a monster running around scaring off animals and is a murderer, a thief, or an outlander, and it's one of us?  
  
Bonnie: Correct, we all know there is, but at least one won't admit it that he or she's the one. We'll split up, and explain what we've seen and heard later. We'll meet here at 11:00 sharp, no excuses should be added.  
  
Everyone split up, Bonnie and Sam, Kovu and Kiara, which stuck Simba, Nala, and Tanya! Simba and Nala sighed; again, they had to deal with the weirdo lion that was desperately in love with Simba.  
  
So the three started with the back of Pride rock. Nala walked into the cave, she saw her Aunt Dakira doing something inside. Nala stepped inside; maybe this was her first clue!  
  
Nala: Hey, Aunt Dakira!  
  
Dakira: Nala, where were you this morning? You missed your lessons!  
  
Nala: Well, you can tell why.  
  
Dakira: Yes, I had the same problem when I was your age.  
  
Nala: Really? By the way, do you have any information about that monster running around?  
  
Dakira: Yes, the goat of horror.  
  
Nala: It's a goat?  
  
Dakira: Excuse me, the ghost of horror. Oh, look at the time! I'm so sorry but I have to go! Bye!  
  
Nala: Bye! Hmmm, she kind of sounded strange.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter four

Jenna: Forgot to go over a few things.  
  
Disclaimer; I only own (Aunt) Dakira, Tanya, Bonnie, Sam, and all of the others I will make up.  
  
R&R: I only ask you one thing, PLEASE NO FLAMES! Otherwise, just please be kind. Feel free to correct me but just in a nice way. I'm trying and trying to do my best!  
  
Chapter four: We're on our own!  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Simba has gone through too much torture trying to get away from Tanya and make his way to his best friend. But he just couldn't help it, she has gone too far!  
  
Tanya: And she said to me, ' oh, I'm sorry! I...  
  
Simba: Look, Tanya, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! You have gone too far! You either find another lion, or find another team! Wait, I've got a better idea, GO HOME!!!  
  
Tanya: Humph!  
  
She walked away with only puddles of tears left. Suddenly, Nala came running over to him.  
  
Nala: I've got a suspect! Where's Tanya?  
  
Simba: We're own our own! C'mon, I want to show you something!  
  
Simba led Nala up on a hill facing a bush; he moved a big leaf away to let her find a beautiful place! It had trees, mountains, vines, and even a HUGE lake!  
  
Nala: Simba, it's beautiful!  
  
Simba: I know, isn't just great! What are you waiting for, let's go!  
  
Narrator: And then, the two had the fun of their lives! ("Can you feel the love tonight?" starts playing, Simba swings on a vine into the lake, and Nala jumps on him. She laughs while she walks out of the lake. Simba chases her around the lake and up the hills, they both roll down one. At the bottom Nala pins him down. Simba pushes her off him; he starts to wrestle with her. She pins him again and licks him, he smiles big! Then it changes scenes, Nala swings on a vine into the lake, when she get's out, she shakes and her hair is sticking up. Simba rides by surfing on a log laughing, then the log bounces off in the air. Simba hugs the log and it bangs into a tree, Nala's the one laughing now! Then they start wrestling again.)  
  
Nala (while walking back up the hill with Simba): thanks Simba. (She licks him and walks ahead, Simba stands there smiling) Are ya' coming?  
  
Simba: Yeah! (He runs to catch up) 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five: The Crook revealed  
  
Narrator: The two had time for one last clue, so they were off for the rest off the pride lands.  
  
Simba: Oh, no. The nasty hairball!  
  
They saw Tanya joining Bonnie and Sam not so far away. Nala heard her snicker; she knew the suspect had something to do with her.  
  
Instead of the pride lands, they went to the elephant graveyard. Suddenly, Nala found her first clue!  
  
Nala: Simba! Come over here!  
  
Simba hurried over to find a piece of fruit, that looked exactly like Rafiki's!  
  
Simba: Do you think he's a suspect?  
  
Nala: He couldn't be, I think I know what happened so far. It's 11:00! They should be here by now.  
  
Before they knew it Bonnie, Sam, Kovu and Kiara raced to them.  
  
Bonnie: Anyone got any clues?  
  
Nala: I do, but where's Tanya?  
  
Sam: She said he mother needed her. Go on.  
  
Nala: That goes along with my clues. You see, my Aunt Dakira has wanted to be queen for years, but she never got the chance. Her daughter is Tanya, which means she sent her to steal Rafiki's fruit.  
  
Nala pushed the piece of fruit forward.  
  
Nala: And leave it here so that would make us think he did it while they finish their plot. So that's why her mother needed her, to continue to the next part of their plan. I don't know what that plan is, but it can't be good!  
  
Kiara: You mean Tanya is an outlander, a thief, or a murderer?  
  
Simba: Yeah, she probably told me those stories to distract me.  
  
Bonnie: Well done. Nala, you better keep a close eye one your aunt. Maybe you'll find out what she is up to.  
  
Nala and Simba were off and ready to find some clues. 


End file.
